


Halloween Knights

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy might have misunderstood as what they were going to the party this year.





	Halloween Knights

Gwaine adjusted his sword belt for the third time and then checked his watch. "Where is he?"

"Said he had to make some adjustments on his costume, but he will be here on time." Merlin plucked at his neckerchief. "We should come up with a new idea for Halloween, though. We've been doing this round-table-theme for ages now."

Just then, Arthur came from his bedroom, as usual fighting with the long red cloak he dragged behind. "Nope. I like it. Is my crown on the right way?"

Elyan chuckled. "Of course, you wouldn't mind if you could be king every day of the year."

"That's probably because I am not a lowly commoner." Arthur mock-glared at Elyan.

Bursting out laughing, Elyan shook his head. "A knight of the round table can hardly be mistaken for a lowly commoner."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Merlin went to open the door. 

First, he just blinked. Then he blinked some more. 

With some difficulty, Percy made his way in. He wore what seemed to be a papier maché pumpkin with his quite skinny legs stuck in some black sports leggings sticking out underneath. The pumpkin had a little orange cloak attached and instead of a sword, there were pumpkin-carving tools attached to his belt. In his arm, he held a smaller pumpkin that had a spooky Jack-o-Lantern face cut out, so he could see when he put it on his head.

"Finally made it!"

There was a moment of silence before the other guys burst out laughing and laughed harder, the more confused Percy looked.

"What? Why are you still...you should..." There was a pout clearly visible on Percy's face. "You said Halloween Knights! You're just the lame old knights we always did. I thought we were changing things up a bit this year! We've been talking about that forever!"

"And then we decided on the knights of the round table again." Gwaine could barely contain his laughter. 

They all could see Percy's shoulders slump. "Alright, then go ahead without me. I'll just be in the way."

"Where do you think you're going?" Gwaine grabbed Percy's arm as he turned to go to the door. 

"Home."

"No, you're not." Arthur shook his head. "This year, we'll be the knights of the round table who welcomed the pumpkin king at their court."

They all gathered their things and left for the party at the pub. 

"Had I known that you'd show up as the Great Pumpkin, I'd have dressed up as Charlie Brown." Gwaine grinned and put his hand in Percy's. 

"I'm not the Great Pumpkin! I'm a Halloween Knight." Percy insisted.

"Whatever you say."


End file.
